Chocolate Strawberry
by scorpiorita
Summary: [One Shot] Fluff! ChanHun. Perjalanan cinta yang tak selalu manis dan terkadang ada salah paham yang bisa menjadi sumber perselisihan. Chanyeol x Sehun. DLDR! RnR!


**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Fluff**

 **Yaoi, boy x boy, BL**

 **Alur suka-suka aja lah yaa..**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan pertama itu terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan. Keduanya belum pernah bertemu bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Bonanza café – tempat awal mereka bertemu. Sepulang bekerja, Sehun mampir ke café langganannya itu untuk membeli cake varian baru yang baru saja di-launching satu minggu lalu. Sebenarnya Sehun lebih menyukai segala sesuatu dengan rasa cokelat, tapi cake strawberry di café itu telah menggoda imannya.

"Aku mau itu!" tunjuk Sehun bersamaan dengan seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

Tapi sayang, mini cake itu tinggal sepotong.

"Ah maaf. kau saja yang mengambilnya" kata Sehun sopan, "aku akan membeli yang lain saja"

"Tidak.. tidak.. itu untuk kau saja. Aku bisa datang lagi kemari besok" balas laki-laki itu.

"Tapi.." Sehun ragu-ragu. Hatinya ingin sekali mendapatkan cake itu karena setiap kali datang ke café tersebut selalu saja kehabisan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan kembali lagi besok" kata laki-laki itu lagi.

"Akan ku sisakan untukmu besok. Kau kan pelanggan tetapku" kata Kyungsoo – pemilik café itu, "dan kau, beruntunglah pria baik itu merelakannya untukmu. Aku tahu setiap hari kau datang kemari karena ingin cake strawberry ini kan?"

"Ya hyung. Kenapa tidak dari awal saja kau menyisakan sepotong untukku padahal kau tahu aku selalu datang kemari.." gerutu Sehun yang ternyata juga pelanggan tetap di café itu.

"Maaf.. kau tahu café-ku sedang ramai jadi aku tidak sempat melayanimu secara langsung jadi aku tidak sempat bertanya padamu apa kau akan datang lagi kemari atau tidak" jawab Kyungsoo sambil membungkus pesanan Sehun.

"Tambah susu cokelat dingin satu juga ya.." tambah Sehun.

"Aku juga mau.." sahut laki-laki yang telah merelakan cake strawberry terakhir untuk Sehun.

"Biar ku bayar pesanan dia" kata Sehun, "sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena merelakan cake ini" sambungnya sambil tersenyum pada lekaki yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Terima kasih juga.." lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahi seolah memberi isyarat menanyakan nama Sehun.

"Ah, namaku Sehun" jawabnya sambil menjulurkan tangan.

"Aku Chanyeol" balasnya menjabat tangan Sehun.

Perjumpaan pertama itu telah membuat hati Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, sama seperti senyuman manis yang ia dapatkan dari Sehun. perjumpaan pertama itu akan membawa sebuah kisah baru bagi mereka.

"Apa dia sering kemari?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo setelah Sehun pergi.

"Ya, tapi tidak setiap hari. Berharap bertemu dengannya lagi, huh?!" goda Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan senyuman simpul.

"Tunggu saja hari keberuntunganmu itu, Park!"

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Seminggu berikutnya, Chanyeol datang lagi ke Bonanza café. Menguji hari keberuntungannya. Chanyeol sengaja menghabiskan pesanannya di café itu hingga petang datang.

"Masih berniat menunggunya?" Kyungsoo datang membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol yang pandangannya menerawang jauh ke arah luar café dan ikut duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba?" jawabnya sambil menggigit cake strawberry yang kini juga menjadi favoritnya.

"Kemarin dia datang. Jadi aku tidak tahu untuk hari ini"

"Eh, pegawaimu tidak apa-apa kau tinggal untuk menemaniku berbicara seperti ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya mereka"

Tak lama kemudian, sosok yang telah mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol itu datang memasuki café. Senyum Chanyeol terkembang lebar, matanya berbinar cerah.

"Ah, dewi fortuna menyayangimu, Yeol.." kata Kyungsoo lalu beranjak menyambut pelanggan istimewa itu.

"Hai Sehun.. mau pesan seperti biasa?" sambut Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, kali ini aku mau milkshake strawberry saja" jawabnya asmbil bersandar di meja kasir.

"No chocolate for today?"

"Setelah beberapa kali memakan cake strawberry buatanmu aku rasa itu akan menjadi rasa favoritku yang kedua" jawab Sehun terkekeh.

"Mau menghabiskan milkshake-mu bersamaku? Masih ada bangku kosong di mejaku" kata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sehun.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku saja. Dan.. hai, kita bertemu lagi" kata Sehun lalu menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Hei, jangan terlalu formal seperti ini. Santailah. Jadi mau bergabung denganku?" tawar Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali saja. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Kasian dia, Hun. Dia begitu berharap bertemu denganmu.." goda Kyungsoo dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah dan salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah.

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak seperti itu. Tapi ya aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ah tidak.. aku hanya.." Chanyeol semakin gelagapan salah tingkah.

"Kenapa tidak bertukar nomor telepon saja biar lebih mudah untuk membuat janji bertemu lagi?" timpal Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum nyengir di hadapan Sehun.

"Ya.. ya.. boleh. Kemarikan ponselmu" pinta Sehun.

"Eh?"

"Iya sini, biar ku simpan nomorku di situ" Sehun menengadahkan tangannya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dengan ragu-ragu, tapi Sehun langsung menyambar dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Nah sudah. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja" kata Sehun setelah menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum lagi dan membuat hati Chanyeol meleleh.

"Iya, terima kasih.."

"Aku permisi dulu yaa.."

Setelah Sehun pergi, seketika Chanyeol merasa lemas dan duduk berlutut.

"Hei, jangan berlebihan. Bertemu Sehun saja sudah lemas begini. Berterima kasihlah padaku karena membantumu mendapatkan nomor teleponnya" ledek Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kau pintar, tapi apa kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya jantungku sekarang? Aku bisa mati mendadak karena detaknya terlalu cepat, jantungku bisa meledak!"

"Berlebihan," Kyungsoo terkekeh, "kembalilah ke mejamu. Aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku"

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja.."

"Jangan lupa segera hubungi dia, sebelum dia berubah pikiran"

Chanyeol pulang dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Senyuman lebar tak terlepas dari bibirnya.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Dua malam berikutnya, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Sehun. Meski dengan hati berdebar-debar, ternyata sikap Sehun diluar dugaan Chanyeol. Sehun sangat ramah dan balasan pesan singkatnya bisa membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

Di akhir pekan berikutnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Sehun bertemu. Chanyeol yang antusias sudah bertingkah seperti seorang gadis remaja yang akan pergi kencan pertama. Chanyeol dengan spesial membeli pakaian baru demi bertemu Sehun dan ingin memberikan kesan baik.

Walaupun hanya berjalan-jalan santai, Chanyeol tetap berangkat setengah jam lebih awal agar tidak membuat Sehun menunggu terlalu lama di tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan. Chanyeol melihat Sehun datang dari kejauhan dengan pakaian yang sama kasualnya. Musim dingin belum tiba, jadi masih tak butuh baju berlapis-lapis.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Baru saja sampai 5 menit yang lalu.." jawab Chanyeol berbohong.

"Jadi malam ini kita ke mana?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Festival lampion? Kita jalan sedikit tidak apa-apa kan? Tempatnya di sebelah sana.." tunjuk Chanyeol pada suatu tempat yang dari kejauhan tampak ada gemerlap lampu.

Sehun mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman.

"Jadi kau bekerja di toko buku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Ya, setidaknya aku bisa membaca buku gratis di sana", Sehun terkekeh, "lalu kau?"

"Aku bekerja di café. Ikut dalam suatu band dan sesekali menulis lagu"

"Di Bonanza café juga?"

"Tidak. Di tempat lain. Mungkin suatu saat akan ku tulis lagu untukmu.." rayu Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan mendengarkannya"

Begitu masuk gerbang lokasi festival, mereka sudah di sambut dengan lampion berbagai macam bentuk. Karena akhir pekan, suasananya agak ramai tapi tidak berdesak-desakan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun yang terkejut hanya terdiam memandang Chanyeol dalam diam. Chanyeol takut Sehun akan marah.

"Engg,, aku hanya tak ingin kau hilang terjebak di dalam kerumunan" Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya.

"Aku mengerti" Sehun membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dengan erat.

Chanyeol bernafas lebih lega sekarang, meski hatinya masih berdegup kencang.

Setelah mengelilingi separuh area, Chanyeol mengajak Sehun untuk duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon yang di ranting-rantingnya sudah tergantung lampu-lampu kecil yang berkerlip dengan indahnya.

"Mau ku belikan sesuatu? Permen gulali? Permen gula kapas? Ubi manis rebus? Burger? Atau apa?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Gula kapas saja tidak apa"

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini ya. Aku pergi sebentar"

Meninggalkan Sehun sejenak setidaknya bisa menormalkan kembali detak jantung Chanyeol dan menghilangkan sedikit rasa gugupnya.

Sambil menunggu Chanyeol kembali, Sehun ber-selfie ria dengan ponselnya di tengah-tengah suasana yang agak remang-remang.

"Asyik berfoto ya?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang kembali dan mengagetkannya.

"Iya. Ini bagus. Ayo kita foto bersama" ajak Sehun.

Tentu saja dengan senang hati Chanyeol menerima ajakan itu, foto berdua sambil memegang permen gula kapas di tangan masing-masing.

"Kau menyukai makanan manis ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya.."

"Pantas saja. Orang yang manis menyukai makanan manis"

Sehun hanya tersipu mendengarnya. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Setelah menghabiskan permen gula kapas, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Hingga akhirnya sampai pada area lampion berbentuk hati berwarna merah dan juga lampion berbentuk cupid di dekatnya.

"Sehun.." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya.."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dan memandang Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Nafasnya seolah terhenti sejenak menantikan jawaban dari sang pujaan hati. Matanya pun tak berkedip menatap sosok indah di hadapannya itu.

"Tentu saja!" tanpa ragu Sehun pun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, tak peduli banyak orang yang akan melihat.

Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega. Senyum bahagia terus terukir di wajah keduanya dan jemari mereka saling bertautan, tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Resmilah malam itu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tak masalah dengan perkenalan singkat di awal.

Sebagai laki-laki yang baik, setelah festival itu, Chanyeol mengantarkan Sehun pulang. Tidak apa-apa meski hanya sekedar mengendarai bus kota. Kebersamaannya terasa lebih romantis.

"Apa lain kali aku boleh berkunjung lagi kemari?" tanya Chanyeol begitu sampai di depan rumah Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Kapanpun kau boleh datang kemari"

"Terima kasih sudah menerima ajakanku malam ini dan terima kasih sudah mau menjadi kekasihku. Aku pamit pulang dulu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Sehunku.."

Baru beberapa langkah Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkannya, Sehun memanggil.

"Chanyeol tunggu!"

Sehun berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibirnya sesaat.

"I love you.." katanya dan ia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, membiarkan Chanyeol terpaku.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Sudah satu tahun lebih hubungan mereka berjalan, dan adanya perselisihan tak bisa dihindarkan. Saat itu Chanyeol diam-diam datang ke tempat di mana Sehun bekerja. Niatnya ingin menjemput Sehun karena pulang malam.

"Chanyeol?" tanya MInseok, teman kerja Sehun yang dulu pernah Sehun kenalkan padanya.

"Oh hai.. apa Sehun sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol karena melihat Minseok saat itu hampir mengunci pintu toko buku tersebut.

"Sehun? Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Dia tidak bilang padamu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Dia tidak berpesan apa-apa. Pagi tadi dia meneleponku hanya bilang ijin tidak masuk"

"Apa dia sakit ya? Apa suaranya terdengar baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan cemas.

"Ku rasa baik-baik saja. Tapi sebaiknya coba kau hubungi dia atau mungkin langsung datang saja ke rumahnya"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih infonya. Aku akan ke rumah Sehun saja sekarang"

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan melihat masih ada beberapa pertokoan yang masih buka yang letaknya tak jauh dari situ. Dilihatnya jam di pergelangan tangannya. Masih jam 8.20 malam. Setelah beberapa langkah menjauh dari area pertokoan, Chanyeol menangkap sosok yang ia kenal dari kejauhan. Itu Sehun! dan dia berjalan bersama laki-laki lain, dan laki-laki itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sehun. Chanyeol geram. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Tak ingin membuat keributan di depan banyak orang, akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke rumah Sehun dan akan menunggunya pulang di sana.

Jam 10.43. Sehun baru saja tiba di rumah dan melihat sosok Chanyeol sedang menyandarkan diri pada pagar rumahnya. Kedua tangannya menyilang di dada dan wajahnya tampak kesal.

"C.. Chanyeol? Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

"Jadi hari ini kau bolos kerja hanya karena kau pergi berkencan dengan pria lain?" mata Chanyeol menyorot tajam, rahangnya menegang.

"Berkencan? Pria lain? Tidak. Aku tidak berkencan.." sementara itu di wajah Sehun tampak raut kebimbangan.

"Aku tahu Sehun. Aku melihatnya! Katakan kalau kau bosan padaku! Katakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi!" Chanyeol meninggikan nada bicaranya, tak peduli orang lain akan mendengarnya.

Sehun hanya terpaku. Terdiam. Terkejut dengan bentakan Chanyeol.

"Baik! Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku mengerti, Sehun. Aku akan pergi!"

Belum sempat Sehun mengutarakan kata-kata perlawanannya, Chanyeol sudah berlalu pergi begitu saja. Sehun memanggil Chanyeol berkali-kali, tapi ia tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Sehun menangis.

"Kau salah, Chanyeol.." rintihnya.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Sudah sepuluh hari sejak malam itu berlalu. Ratusan pesan dan panggilan telepon dari Sehun tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol. Membaca satu pesan saja dia enggan.

Malam ini Chanyeol datang lagi ke Bonanza café. Sendirian. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya bersama hujan.

"Cake strawberry dan susu cokelat seperti biasa?" tanya Kyungsoo menawarkan menu biasanya yang menjadi favorit bagi Chanyeol dan Sehun di café miliknya.

"Tidak. Kali ini pie apel dan vanilla latte panas saja. Lupakan soal cake dan susu itu" Chanyeol mendengus.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudahlah. Antar saja ke mejaku"

Chanyeol duduk di tempat favoritnya, di sisi jendela. Pandangannya menerawang jauh melihat tetesan hujan yang menghantam jalanan di depan café itu. Beberapa orang lewat dengan tergesa-gesa dan menenggelamkan wajah mereka di balik payung.

"Yeol.." Kyungsoo datang membawa nampan berisi pesanan milik Chanyeol, "Boleh ku temani?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihat Sehun datang kemari. Apa dia sibuk?"

"Jangan bicarakan soal dia lagi.." jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Harusnya kau tanyakan itu padanya. Ada apa dengan dia sampai dia selingkuh dariku"

"Selingkuh?"

Mata Chanyeol tiba-tiba menangkap sosok laki-laki yang waktu itu bersama Sehun, mengenakan pakaian pegawai yang sama dengan pekerja yang ada di café milik Kyungsoo.

"Oh jadi dia pegawaimu. Ternyata tidak jauh-jauh dari café ini yang menjadi selingkuhannya" kata Chanyeol sinis.

"Pegawaiku? Siapa?"

Chanyeol menunjuk sosok laki-laki yang baru keluar dari arah dapur.

"Pegawai baruku itu? Tidak mungkin" ujar Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Tapi aku melihatnya dengan Sehun. Kyung! Dan laki-laki itu pergi berkencan dengan Sehun!" jawab Chanyeol sambil membanting sendok kopinya.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan pada pegawainya itu dan meminta untuk menemuinya. Chanyeol semakin menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya ketika melihat pegawai itu datang mendekat.

"Duduklah di sini sebentar" Kyungsoo menyuruh pegawai itu duduk di sampingnya.

Yixing. Chanyeol membaca tag nama di seragam pegawai itu, lalu ia memilih membuang muka dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut café yang lain.

"Maaf. Aku ingin bertanya langsung padamu. Aku tahu kau sering melihat Sehun datang kemari. Apa beberapa waktu lalu kau pergi bersama dengan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. ya. Di hari waktu kau sedang pergi ke luar kota. Kau ingat kan waktu itu kau menyuruhku untuk membantu Sehun? Waktu itu dia ingin berbelanja sendiri semua bahan untuk membuat cake. Jadi aku hanya menemaninya untuk memastikan apa yang dia beli itu benar" jawab Yixing.

"Ya.. ya.. aku ingat, waktu itu aku tidak bisa membantu Sehun secara langsung. Aku ingat sudah menitipkan dia padamu" Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Yixing dengan pelan.

"Tunggu!" sela Chanyeol, "Membantu Sehun? Membuat cake? Sehun juga bekerja di sini?"

Chanyeol membenarkan duduknya menghadap Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang ada di depannya.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

"Dan kau!" Chanyeol menunjuk Yixing, "Selain itu kau pergi berkencan dengan Sehun kan?"

"Aku? Tidak. Hanya membeli kebutuhuan untuk membuat cake saja" bantah Yixing.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus merangkul dia?" tanya Chanyeol ketus.

"Sebentar. Jadi kau ini kekasihnya? Dia cerita banyak tentangmu. Soal malam itu, aku reflek merangkul dia karena ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menabraknya dan dia hampir terjatuh. Itu saja." Jelas Yixing.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau bilang juga dia ingin berbelanja bahan cake. Memang dia ada perlu apa? Kalau dia tidak bekerja di sini, lalu apa?"

"Jadi begini.. sekitar satu bulan lalu, Sehun memintaku mengajari membuat cake strawberry kesukaan kalian. Dia ingin belajar membuat sendiri karena nanti dia ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu. Dan hari itu aku sedang ke luar kota, jadi Yixing lah yang membantu Sehun. Termasuk urusan belanja itu. Tapi entah kenapa seminggu lalu ia membatalkan semuanya termasuk reservasi tempat ini. Mendengar suaranya di telepon waktu itu tampaknya ia sedang bersedih. Ku rasa kalian hanya salah paham" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Yixing, aku minta maaf" kata Chanyeol sambil menjabat tangannya, "Aku harus pergi! Terima kasih infonya, Kyung!"

Chanyeol menaruh beberapa lembar uang di hadapan Kyungsoo untuk membayar pesanannya dan kemudian ia lari menerobos hujan.

Hari sudah gelap meski belum terlalu larut. Kini Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan rumah Sehun. tubuhnya masih basah oleh hujan yang belum juga reda.

"Chanyeol?" Sehun baru saja pulang dari jam kerjanya dan ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri terdiam di tengah hujan yang terus mengguyurnya. Segera saja ia menghampiri tubuh yang basah itu dan memayunginya.

"Aku minta maaf.." Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dengan erat, "Harusnya aku tidak mencurigaimu. Harusnya aku mendengar penjelasanmu. Harusnya aku percaya padamu.."

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Ayo kita masuk. Jangan hujan-hujanan seperti ini. Bicara di dalam saja ya"

Sambil memegang payung, di tangan satunya Sehun merangkul tubuh Chanyeol yang tampak kedinginan. Setelah masuk, Sehun memberikan handuk dan pakaian ganti untuk Chanyeol.

"Segelas susu cokelat. Mungkin rasanya agak berbeda dengan yang ada di Bonanza café.." kata Sehun sambil meletakkan segelas susu di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih. Sehun, aku rasa akulah yang salah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Aku bodoh!" Chanyeol tertunduk lesu.

"Semua sudah terjadi. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga yang salah. Tak seharusnya aku merahasiakan semuanya darimu.."

"Rahasia soal kejutan yang akan kau berikan untukku ya?"

"Kyungsoo memberitahukan itu padamu? Atau Yixing? Aku membuat rencana itu sendiri tapi aku juga yang merusaknya.." Sehun menyeka setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau berikan untukku? Kejutan apa? Kita tidak sedang berulang tahun, dan juga bukan soal perayaan hari jadi kita kan?" Chanyeol mangusap pipi Sehun dengan jari-jarinya yang masih terasa dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin merayakan hari di mana pertama kita bertemu. Karena kalau tidak ada hari itu, kita mungkin tidak akan ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi.. kenyataannya pada akhirnya kita juga tetap tidak bersama lagi.." Sehun mencoba tersenyum di sela tangisnya.

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku tarik kembali ucapanku itu. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku soal kejutan itu. Aku tak tahu kau akan menganggap hari itu spesial bagimu. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, Sehun. Kembalilah bersamaku lagi. Maafkan aku.."

"Tapi, berjanjilah untuk selalu percaya padaku" bisik Sehun.

"Ya. Jadi kau menerimaku lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih juga untuk kejutan yang gagal" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Setidaknya sedikit pertengkaran bisa membuat hubungan kita lebih erat bukan?"

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Chanyeol"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir merah milik Sehun, masih terasa susu cokelat. Manis. Dan Sehun tersenyum di dalam ciumannya.

"Hei, sebagai permintaan maafku, bolehkah malam ini aku menginap di sini? Kau tahu kan kalau hujan belum juga reda. Bajuku juga masih basah. Jadi aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu dan mungkin akan sedikit menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Aku kedinginan.." rengek Chanyeol manja.

"Kau mencari alasan kan? Salah sendiri siapa suruh hujan-hujanan. Kalau kau sakit, aku tidak mau merawatmu.." Sehun beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan begitu.." Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Sehun dari belakang, "aku kedinginan.."

"Jangan manja dan ayo kita tidur. Aku tidak akan menawarkan dua kali, dan kau berhutang lagu pengantar tidur" Sehun mencubit sedikit ujung hidung Chanyeol.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menggendong Sehun ala bridal style lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar. Keduanya tertawa bahagia, dan.. selamat malam!

 _We created a flavor tastes just like a chocolate-covered strawberry. Cinta itu tak selamanya manis legit seperti cokelat dan terkadang sedikit asam seperti strawberry. Satukan saja keduanya!_

* * *

jadi ceritanya author nyoba bikiin suatu cerita yang ga terlalu bikin baper dan bukan rate M .. ya paling ga biar author ga begitu banyak dapet omelan di reviewnya, biar dapat komen yang positif2 aja gituuu .. trus juga biar di list stories author ga rate M mulu isinya wkwkwkwk

moga bisa menghibur para readers terutama yg kangen sama fic chanhun yak

buat yg masi berharap ff ber-chapter yaa sabar dulu, moga ada inspirasi lagi ke depannya

tengkyu readers.. luv u all


End file.
